


be cool

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [87]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Just be cool,” Ginny said, clapping Eliot’s shoulder and joining her teammates at the bar.





	

“Just be cool,” Ginny said, clapping Eliot’s shoulder and joining her teammates at the bar.

Of course that was easy for her to say, Eliot thought. Uncharitable definitely, on his part- but he was way more in her arena than his right now, so uncharitable it was.

There are two empty seats by the far end, and he takes one, ordering the hard cider they have on tap. Be cool, he thinks- and Eliot just needs to _not_ think about all the random statistics he’s read and vaguely recalls from running Ginny’s twitter and his fantasy team. It seems like Omar’s finishing up a conversation with Butch, he just needs to think of something unrelated to baseball- or no, wait related- or maybe just-

“Hey, you must be that pretty agent of Ginny’s,” a voice floats over his shoulder, and Livan’s in the empty seat beside him.

Eliot’s eyes go wide, and he’s not sure if it’s a joke or more, but he almost got punched the last time he made that mistake.

Livan’s still waiting, smile still hasn’t dimmed.

“That’s Amelia, I do Ginny’s social media,” Eliot says, sipping his drink. (The Ginny in his head is laughing her ass off- or no, wait that’s just Ginny on the other side of the bar, positively cackling with Blip and Evelyn.)

Livan blinks slowly, and Eliot can’t help but notice how long his eyelashes are. It feels like something someone would notice in a romantic novel, and god he is not doing this whole _be cool_ thing very well is he?

“So you are her pretty internet agent then,” Livan says, waving over the bartender for a beer and a refill for Eliot.

The entire sequence is far too smooth for Eliot not to blush, and Livan’s grin deepens, dimples flashing.

“Good,” he says, voice dropping to a coy whisper, “I was worried you might not root for my team.”

Eliot snorts, can’t help it, asking incredulously, “You don’t really say that to guys do you?”

Livan leans back, shrugs a shoulder, “It works. Not as much with girls.”

Eliot isn’t sure what part of this conversation is the most unreal, shaking his head as he takes a deep sip. He wants to compliment- flirt whatever- back, but what kind of genuine line wouldn’t he have heard before? How much did that really matter? He just doesn’t want to sound like a groupie, and before he fully processes it, the words are out:

“If you want to, we can have sex. Unless you don’t- or a date, dates are awesome too.”

Livan blinks fast, standing up. “Yes.”

(The yes was to both, Livan clarifies much later, playing with Eliot’s hands and not quite meeting his eyes. And Eliot kisses him softly, eyes already heavy, promising him the most epic San Diego brunch.)


End file.
